South Carolina
by MauMaster
Summary: Who knew that a trip to visit family would become this crazy? Inspired by Cassie Clare's Twitter.


**Title: **South Carolina

**Summary: **_Who knew that a trip to visit family would become this crazy? Inspired by Cassie Clare's Twitter._

**Notes: **If you've seen Cassandra Clare's Twitter recently, you likely know what SOUTH CAROLINA means. If not, I suggest you go and look it up on her past Tweets. No direct references in this little dialogue intro section, but I will be doing a follow up chapter which involves someone going to SOUTH CAROLINA. And they're almost _all_ going to South Carolina.

It's a little chaotic here, so I apologize. It's all the Lightwoods (post CoG), no dialogue tags, yelling and screaming from different parts of the Institute, and then magnus comesa along. Still, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. I also did not start the phenomenon of using the code word SOUTH CAROLINA for what would equate to a lemon (which I won't be writing, sorry guys. SC will be referenced next chapter, but I don't do lemons).**

* * *

"Isabelle, where are my sweaters?"

"Who took my toothbrush?"

"I want everyone ready to go in an hour!"

"I didn't touch your stupid sweaters!"

"Robert, we already packed it. Who took my witch stone?"

"Izzy, I'm serious! What did you do to them?"

"Well, I just ate some garlic bread… Mayrse, do you know who packed it?"

"Alec, I swear, if you took my witch stone again, I'll lodge it in your skull!"

"There are some mints in the kitchen, sweetie! And Jace, don't threaten your brother!"

"_My suitcase is mysteriously empty! Where are my sweaters? _And I have no clue where your stone is, get a new one!"

"Alexander, you're not _packed_ yet? We leave in an _hour!_"

"Mom, I can't find my cell phone!"

"I _was_, but my suitcase is _empty_ now!"

"I saw it in my room, Izzy!"

"Why is it in your room? I didn't – Jace, did you read my texts?"

"Robert, help Alec find his things!"

"Alec, why don't you find some lighter clothes? It'll be too warm for sweaters!"

"Help! She's killing me! I swear, I didn't read your texts, I – _ow!_ That _hurt_, Iz!"

"That's what heels are for, dumbass! Hand it over!"

"But Dad, I _like_ my sweaters! Where are they?"

"I hope your rooms are clean!"

"Ow, Izzy, I mean it, I didn't read them! I – crap, that hurt!"

"Isabelle, leave Jace alone and come downstairs if you're ready!"

"Maybe they're in the wash?"

"I just pushed you onto the bed!"

"They _weren't,_ I packed them this morning, I – oh! Never mind!"

"_Something_ just dug into my back!"

"Mayrse, there you are!"

"Planning this trip was a mistake, wasn't it? Seeing my relatives really isn't worth this, is it?"

"Get up, let me see – Jace, you fell on your _witch stone!_"

"I told you I didn't take it!"

"And I didn't take your sweaters!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry! They were in my other suitcase! I was looking at the wrong one!"

"Robert, I just heard the doorbell. It must be Magnus, go get it. Kids, are you coming downstairs?"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on, just a minute!"

"Now _my _phone is – never mind, Magnus texted it, I found it!"

"Oh, what'd he say? Sending dirty texts?"

"Shut up, Jace!"

"Hi, Magnus. Thanks for doing this."

"It's not a problem. Oh, hi, Mrs. Lightwood."

"Hello…"

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to scream."

"We aren't skilled at planning trips."

"Jace, give that back!"

"I'm just checking to make sure there's nothing – Whoah, I didn't need to know that!"

"Give Alec back his phone."

"I am, I am, cool it, Izzy! I – hey, where's my suitcase?"

"I can sort of tell… So, where are you headed again?"

"South Carolina."

"That's fun."

"We have some family there."

"Better there than Virginia. Simon and Clary left for there yesterday to visit some of the Lewis cousins."

"I know, Jace and Isabelle can't stop talking about it. One day, we need to bring them all to South Carolina and just let them loose."

"Maybe they'll get lost and we won't need to take them home."

"Hey!"

"We heard that!"

"Yeah, that's not – _Isabelle, why did you dump out my suitcase?_"

"Because your sweaters are ugly!"

"Oh, dear… Do you want me to step outside for a minute?"

"Yes, that would be helpful, Magnus."

"Let me know when you're all ready."

"I don't think we ever will be."

* * *

Note: Eep, I hope you could follow that. I had a lot of fun writing it, but it was really a spur of the moment thing. I'll be taking a little more time to actually figure out what's happening next chapter. I need tof igure out exactly who they're meeting in South Caroline, why Magnus comes along (because, according to CC, he and Alec have already been to SOUTH CAROLINA, and I sort of want them to go there again), etc. Poor Simon and Clary are in Virginia... Maybe we'll get a glimpse of them, too!

I hope you liked it. Personally, these Tweets had me laughing all night when I was reading them and I just couldn't get the concept out of my mind.

I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be great!


End file.
